


Led through the mist

by Snowdrop7



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, lost in limbo, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: Oneshot. Two lost souls wander the Unknown in search of the others that had passed through before them
Kudos: 2





	Led through the mist

_“Now we shall see what lies at the dream’s end.”_

The darkness was empty, eternal.

Before long, two different pairs of eyes open, staring up at the leafy branches that nearly concealed the starry night sky.

It took a while both their owners began to recall what had happened last, yet with no recollection how they’ve ended up in the deepest part of the forest.

How strange. None of the trees looked remotely like any of the ones they’d seen before. And the few glimpses of the local wildlife were equally unfamiliar to them.

With one of them not wanting to stay out in the open, the other simply knowing they must venture forth, the two get to their feet with effort. One using the waking stick he used in his later life, while the other was forced to use the trunk of a tree to steady himself.

They reach something - a path!

A cart was coming, the first one walks out and holds up a skeletal, clawed hand as it bears down upon him. The horse whinnies and comes to stop.

"Hey! What’re you doing?" The driver yells, "Do you want to get run over – you-" his words stopped as he stared at the newcomers.

The first being steps close, demanding the driver to take him to the nearest settlement! Until he spots the look in the man’s eyes. The cart driver stares and lets out a fearful shriek. With a snap of the reins, the horse bounds forward taking the cart and its frightened driver.

With a morose sigh, the second figure shook his head lightly. They both start down the path towards hopefully a town, to perhaps a suitable place to stay.

Of course. Almost everyone they’ve run into the moment they get a good at the first one – no, not the more agreeable second individual – they stare in wide-eyed fright, scream, run or try to fight him off.

To add frustration, it’s due to the fact that he _looks exactly_ as he did on his deathbed – no doubt, if it was enough to horrify his subjects, the same is for these simple minded folk.

With a resigned huff… "Perhaps it’s best if you do the speaking for both of us."

A light – firelight. Up ahead. It was coming from the inside a strange house. There resided two women one young and small, the other considerably larger and world wise.

"What wouldst thou know, Ancient Ones?" The older woman Auntie Whispers inquired, unafraid of the first figure.

"We seek safe passage out of the wood, if not whether you have seen others like us passing through." The second one intoned.

"Fourteen of your kind have either made the wood their domicile or willingly left for the north. What you require will be up to you both entirely."

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of mortal chains that keep here, to return to what I once was." The first figure responded tersely.

"It would be unwise to hold on to such notions," Auntie Whispers warned. "Tis what will lure the Beast upon you."

"What Beast? Do you speak of the Hunter?" demanded the first figure.

"Nay. The Hunter you speak of has taken to tracking new prey. I speak of the Beast, the voice of night." Auntie Whispers forewarned them of a terrible entity that wandered the woods in search those lost and far from home. Above all, that they must keep strong in spirit and be wary of the Beast’s honeyed lies.

For once their hope begins to diminish, he’ll turn them into Edelwood – trees of oil which he uses to fuel his lantern.

How could any of them have known they would run into the very horror she’d warned them of?

A lone figure stalked through the forest singing an eerie ditty involving fire and the ephemeral aspect of life.

But the moment the first figure gets good look… all the color drained from his face. He backed away in fright, even as the creature spoke tempting words.

The second figure had barely reacted, however, he raised his maned head and sang the well-known call he and his kin had done in life.

_OOOHHHHHHHM…_

The UrRu’s call echoed around the forest and caused the vile fiend stalking the two to place its gnarled hands over where it’s ears should be; twitching and twisting in visible agony. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

With the Beast distracted, the two left the clearing. Once there was considerable distance, both the former Master and Emperor continued through the forest. With the skeksis reluctantly remaining close to his Mystic counterpart.

"Do not think I’ve grown fond of you. Tis only until we have reached our destination – preferably one out of this infuriating limbo!"

"We’ve still quite a journey ahead of us, wherever we are headed." The Mystic replied serenely.

And so they continued on, with some luck perhaps they will find more of the others.


End file.
